Convergence: A Naruto story
by magus224
Summary: In the struggle do not save just his world but all worlds, Naruto must embark on an adventure wish and new allies to fight and evil older than time. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Intro into the Story

** I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form, the characters of Naruto are all owned by ****Masashi Kishimoto. Please support his work.**

In the beginning there was one world. In this world there was only one being. It created an shaped all things as it wished it to be. It brought into creation all manner of life in all shapes and sizes, be they humans with the power of the life energy or beings made completely of metal. Over time it will into being a watcher to look over all that it had made.

For a time it was well, but over time things change. As time went on the creator began to rest. Tasking watcher to help cultivate the new lives he had made he took his leave of his waking world. The watcher ever diligent did as instructed by its maker, but always felt as if he was second in the eyes of his father. It began to resent his maker and the creations that it had made. Through its rage it began to dabble in matters it should not have an inserted itself into the different worlds its creator had made. One by one the worlds that it entered began to crumble and die away. It's rage consumed it more and more with each world that it laid to waste. In time it found a mate that shared use similar to its own. They tore through the world that hates me inhabited. The once faithful watcher from their began to lose its own identity, and as such hook up the name Deku.

In time the creator woke once more and can only look upon the waste its watcher had made. In it anger it cast a curse upon its once faithful watcher. Though once angelic being would now have the body of a mortal. Deku would rot away in time, paying for his crimes against its creator. With forlorn the creator turned eyes away from the worlds it had once made, feeling as if it had failed its once new creations. As such the worlds were allowed to develop on their own.

Thus we turn our eyes to a world of energy those of the mind and spirit. A world of ninja and Demons. A world of pain villages and criminals who could and the elements to their will. A world where a 13-year-old boy, a pariah of his own village would be orphaned and left to fend for himself. In time she waited accomplish great things and bring peace to his world. Though that time has yet to come. This boy of blonde hair and blue eyes will play a key role in the continued function of all worlds both his and not his.

He will not be alone, in his travels several of his classmates will be inside. The blonde gossiper, the lover of food, the child of bugs, and the boy of endless energy and strength. Even still this will not be his only companions. The great challenge he must face will take everything that he and his allies can throw at it. With the wind at his side and the energy of another in his soul, this boy will do what no other ever could. He will bring peace, peace to the multi-verse. This boy is named Naurto, and his journey begins now.

Likewise, there is another boy, a boy of another world. With red hair and teal eyes he has also lived a life shunned. But just as the boy of the other world has persevered so shall he, forging on with his blade and his companions alone. He has faced the oncoming threat all of his life. He cannot do it alone nor will he have to.

The convergence of the creators world is at hand. The sins of the watcher again begin to tear at the works of the creator. This boy of the blade named Wes shall be the first line of defense. In time the two boys shall meet and fight side-by-side. They shall journey from world to world. They will fight enemies beyond anything they could dream and go places beyond imagination. They will face heartbreak and joy, they will be broken and remade. Through it all their destinies will be made. They will find love and one will lose it. They will find friends and have them taken away. Their actions will shape the flow of time.

For now though we focus on one boy. The boy whose goal is to be the fire shadow of his village. The pariah Naruto, the reincarnation of the Sage of six paths. A future ninja and hero. Though this is not how we find, no we find the boy running, running on a day he should not be. The boy is running on October 10, his birthday and a day he fears. Running from the villagers, running for something he had no control over, just running.


	2. Encounter in the Redlight

It wasn't supposed to be this way, that's what his jiji had told him. It was all supposed to be easier now that he was in ninja, everyone was supposed to look at him like he was someone now and not just some piece of trash. It was supposed to be different, so why was it playing out like every October 10? Young feet resounded off of the concrete, carrying the young boy further from the loud sounds cascading behind.

The boy's name was Naruto, a hard worker and prankster at heart. He had finally after three attempts graduated from the academy all in the hopes of changing the villagers view of him. He never did any harm to anyone or at least not intentionally, yet here he was running for his life from the very people he wanted to protect and serve. "Please leave me alone!" Is raspy voice cried out, strained from hours trying to dissuade. What had he done wrong to warrant their hatred? It was like this every year, the villages fox hunt. "Just... Just leave me alone!" It was all for naught in the end. He knew they would not stop, at least not until the ANBU came to break up the masses. If only he could make it home he would be safe. He knew he could not strike them, the Council would have a heyday calling for his execution. "I saw him, let's get them boys!" They were close now, the sound of their jeering laughter echoed down the alley's. "Look at the little bastard run!" "He's nothing but a coward!" "Let's finish what the fourth started boys!" It was only a matter of time now, before he was caught. "Please, got to hide!" Narutos voice was strained, the worry clear in his young voice yet he spoke in a hushed tone hoping to prolong his safety until the crowd caught him. His azure eyes scanned the cramped alley before locking on a dumpster. "Don't find me... Please don't find me." Thus Naruto climbed into the dumpster, curled up his legs and cried until the dumpster's lid was lifted and he was grand.

Gray eyes surveyed the crowd. What people they were, sure they were not his people for this was not his home. Despite this still he felt compelled to watch. It was clear it was a custom, however gruesome and depraved it was. The ones in the porcelain masks stood by and did nothing, he could feel an air of authority about them and thus made no move to stop the actions as they must be justified. Still what barbaric nature of these humans had. Not at all like the ones he had known, or rather had known. A twinge of regret shown on his worn face for a moment. It was still a sore subject, after all the people of that earth had battled well, he had just been too late to make a difference. A shrill scream echoed loudly breaking him out of his thoughts. "Please please let me know please!" It was a boy no older than his own should be back in his home. The child's skin was dirty as he was penned to the ground, the jeering crowd clamoring with all manner of makeshift weapons. "Did you listen to my wife when she begged to be let go, you little fucker had this coming!" The words came from the older man carrying a lead pipe it seemed. The gray eyes looked to the porcelain mask men and women "Stop them, come on it's gone too far." He waited on bated breath hoping for action yet they never moved. With a resigned sigh he prepared for action. Pushing off with his legs she leapt into the fray of slinging sticks and pipes and change the world.

Pain, that's all Naruto felt. He had felt worse, far far worse than this yet he never let on if you did the villagers would only increase their efforts tenfold. This thought did little to ease him though. "You little monster he took my little girl from me!" Naruto knew this man, in a way he knew all. "Come now boys, you've had your fun but now we get to business!" The crowd parted making way for a fat man dressed in well kept cloths. "Tonight we become legends on par with our dear fourth!" The crowd cheered as the man address them. "For far too long the clans have kept us under their thumb, keeping us from touching this boy... No this demon, this unwanted piece of trash!" Again the crowd roared their approval at the man's words. "Well I say no longer, tonight we change everything and take control once more of our dear village!" Holding out his hand the fat man was given the broken blade of a sword, rested and riddled with breaks. "Now if you would be so kind please die!" He brought down the blade faster than Naruto could see, surprising for a fat man. The thoughts were quickly thrown out the window however as the blade pierced his stomach. The jagged edge ripping through flesh and forcing blood to vacate the now open wound. He could not scream, it was as if his voice left him. All he could do was falling to the sweet embrace of the darkness.

His arms moved quickly, cutting down the once loud crowd. He knew he had to work fast before the authorities that had been watching waited would spring into action and do their duty. His hands were like a blur tearing through men and gathered women alike. The cracking of their bones and spray of blood filled the alley. He never gave them a chance to scream, scum like them did not deserve it. He could care less if this was accustomed of this world are not he just knew it was wrong and he would not stand for it. He had of course been too late, the fat man had already cut into the boy. He would make him pay, for every drop of blood the boy lost the man with these two, for every broken bones the boy had the man's bones would be shattered. Oh yes, this gray eyed man would have his fun.

Juyo was a respected man, he was well said by his family and well clothed by his businesses. He was a well-rounded man both in body and in community. Overall though there was one thing he wanted over anything else and that was power. He had often spoken of taking power by outsmarting the ninja of the village that had been far too fearful of his own well-being to make any action against them. As such he nearly jumped at the chance to participate in what was surely to be the last of the villages fox hunt's. It was he who rallied the crowd when the boy outran them, and was he who supplied the crowd with their weapons. In return he would be the figurehead, the one to land the final strikes against the boy. Oh how he relished the sound of metal cutting into flesh, he was no fire that was for certain but he still enjoyed all the eyes that were on him as he did what he felt was a service to the village. He never took his eyes off the boy until he felt the hand around his chubby neck. She never even got to utter a sound before his brains were splattered on the wall.

Naruto awoke sometime later the groggy and weak feeling of his body healing was evident as he tried to waste himself of the bed. Wait... The bed? But he had not been invented he had been in the alley. "Ah so the little run finally wakes up?" It was a cool voice that he whirled around on already with knife in hand to defend himself. Almost as fast as he moved he regretted it as he came face-to-face with what would have been the poster boy for any slasher movie. It was a man standing about the height of the ANBU with silver hair. The man wore a shredded red coat with torn off sleeves. His arms covered in a red liquid that had clear stench of blood and iron about it. His face looked to be a mixture of old and young man with heavy wrinkles beneath the eyes but smooth skin everywhere else. He had a wide smile filled with pointed teeth and dark gray eyes. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to wake up, color me surprised!" The man covered in blood sounded hard to cheerful and easy-going for what was going on around. With a quivering voice Naruto spoke quietly. "Where am I?" "In a bedroom, where else would you be idiot?" His words stung yet also carried a jolly undercurrent trying to pose as a joke. "Why am I here?" "Because I brought you here and before you ask I brought you here because I could!" The nonchalant answers were starting to irk Naruto. "I saw what they did to you boy, they had no right." Naruto was taken aback by his words. One moment he was teasing him and the next being sympathetic towards him. "What will you do with me now?" A mischievous smile spread across the man's face being accented by the red lights of the hotel sign outside. "Simple, I'm going to tell you a story!"


	3. Insight on the guest and Narutos journey

**I dont own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

"Bullshit!" Naruto cried out loud as he stared down at the mysterious man. Did he really expect him to sit around and listen to a story after everything that had apparently happened to him? "What? It's a good story, I'm sure you'd like it." Even as the words left the man's mouth Naruto could tell that the man wasn't entirely serious. Taking a deep breath to calm himself after his outburst Naruto slowly moved toward the door. "I don't know the real reason why you took me or why you did what you did, but I'm sure as hell not sticking around to find out." Naruto knew there wasn't much conviction in his words, he was still shaken up by the events of the night and would be for some time. So wrapped up in his thoughts he never saw the man stand up and go to block the doorway. "Kid, you need to stop and think about what you're doing before you go back out there and getting your ass handed to you again. Because I'm sure as hell not saving your ass again!" The voice forced Naruto to stop and think about what he was doing before slowly nodding his head in acceptance. "Fine, tell me a story."

Line break

Several hours later a thoroughly confused Naruto was hanging on for dear life as the man jumped from building to building. Working up the nerve Naruto tried to strike up a conversation once more. "So you're really not from around here? Where you from?" Before the man could even begin to answer it seemed the boy got his normal confidence back and began his barrage of questions. "What's it like there? Is a nice? Are you a ninja? What's your name? Is it far? Why did you come here? Are you the only one here?" The man looked at the boy with confusion and also in a small sense of wonder at the boy's sudden bravery before chuckling to himself. "It's a bit hard for me to explain but it's safe to say that no I am from nowhere close to here." He took a moment to gather himself and also to quiet the boy so he could finish answering the questions." I come from the city covered in ice, it's been like that since well before I was born so we gave it the name Aricia which means cold where I'm from. I suppose you could say it's nice if not a bit empty, or it was nice at least since there's not much left of it anymore. That's why I've been traveling, trying to find whoever did it, and also no I am not a ninja." He stopped for a moment to look at the boy hoping that he had managed to understand the information he had been given. Sadly however Naruto seemed to be a bit put off by the fact he was forced to stay quiet. Shaking his head slightly and amusement the man continued. "My name is Azer, I'm not the only one also as I am with a band of Rangers somewhere to myself though we have since been separated through the rift." That caught the boy's attention as he suddenly seemed even more interested in what the now named Azer had to say. "Rift? What's that?" Now coming to a landing Naruto saw that they were outside of the villages tall walls before he was sat down. Azer stopped to think for a moment before seeming to come to a conclusion. "I'm sorry I had forgotten that your race wasn't near as advanced as mine." Holding up the hand quickly to stop the verbal berating he was sure to receive from the boy Azer continued. "Where I come... Came from it was common knowledge about the rift and I had assumed you would have the knowledge as well my bad." Naruto nodded as at least this man seemed to take a sheepish look of embarrassment. "Simply put the rift is the only way to get me back home or it would have been but sadly I can't go back." "What? Why not, do not like you there anymore?" Smiling softly on the boy for the first time Azer shook his head. "No don't get me wrong, nothing would make me happier than to go back to my home and to see my boy again but there was a reason why we were separated me the Rangers. I am barely holding myself together now and soon I will pass on." Taking a saddened look at the boy he continued. "As it stands if I enter into the rift I will die even faster than I already. That's why I had come to your village, I felt strength there and I had hoped to find someone to take my place." As he talked to his face look of disgust and momentary rage. "Yet all I found were a bunch of cowards, fools and bigots. I feared that I would not find anybody worthy that is until I saw you." Slowly bending down till the boy in the eyes he adopted a small soft smile. "I have the same talent for reading people and boy I've never felt were seen anybody with as pure heart as what you have, not even my own son. I know it's asking a lot." His voice started to crack as he lay down the barricades inside allowing tears of both sadness and his now growing pain to slip down his cheeks. "Please Naruto, take up my position and go to my home and free the people." For a brief moment a look of fear was upon Narutos face and Azer feared that perhaps he had scared the boy away. But just like that the boy's mood shifted once more and his face took on a look of determination. "You can count on me Azer-san, after all you're looking at the next Hokage!" Widening his eyes Azer could not help but let out a soft sob as he nodded to the boy. "You have my thanks oh great Hokage-sama!" He almost had to laugh to himself at the look of pride on the boy's face as he led him to a large stone archway that had not been there a moment before. "You have to get a running start, that's the easiest way. It will lead you right to my home and when you get there book for a old man named Yoma. He will show you the way to save my home." Nodding and then breaking into a run Naruto could only faintly hear the final words from Azer before everything disappeared. "Good luck Naruto." Then the world went black.

**Sorry about the delay to this chapter and I know its short. Lost my computer in a move and it had all of my notes so I had to start fresh. Its short but starting next chapter Naruto will be in my OW. From this point on there should be about a chapter or two every week.**


	4. Its not nice on the other side

With feeling of cold stone flush against his skin is the feeling that Naruto woke up to. It felt like years since he had last open his eyes to light of the world and for a moment he felt that bad description might just be right. Where once the outline of the forest with the image of the large walls of the village behind it once stood now all but his eyes took in was a rough urban landscape, paved roads and houses pushed up against one another as far as his eyes could see. "Where... Where am I, it feels like oh." The memories came flooding back in an instant, the mysterious man named Azer, the debt villagers, Azers pleas for help and his acceptance. He remembered in all now. With a soft sigh Naruto stood to his feet and dusted office dirty orange pants. "Might as well scope out the area, like a good ninja." A cheesy smile spread across his face as he got work.

It had been hours, maybe even days. Yes he knew he was exaggerating as it had only been at the most two hours but that didn't stop the tired and aching joints of the young boy to cry out for rest. "There's no one here? Was this some sort of joke. Was he just trying to get me out of the village but on the other?" A creeping sense of dread filled the boy. He had been so sure that this man was different, he had at least seemed friendly enough to the boy. Sure he might not upset the best example what with the villagers blood in the screams of pain still echoing through Narutos mind. It had been a rocky start and even if they didn't speak all that much Naruto still had felt that the man had meant well. Now though it all came into question. Had the man tricked the boy? Tears started to fill the corners of the boy's eyes. "It's not fair. I just wanted to help him, I just wanted someone to finally look at me." He could no longer stop the tears streaming down his cheeks. The boy could not stop from crying and as he curled up into a ball as if to shield himself from the world around him the waking moments began to catch up, and slight movements began to stir.

the world was yellow, and been so long since it opened its eyes. It had not need to, the work that its master had given it had long since been accomplished. The filthy humans had long since ran were met their end and its claws. For so long and had slept but now something was different, something had stirred it from its year-long rest and to be yellow eyes held nothing but contempt for its once again active lifestyle. Whatever had awoken was going to pay and as soon as it was gone the blessed embrace of sleep would once again wrapped its waiting arms around. It's claws scratched against the hard stone ground as it made its way through the thin alleys, sniffing out its new prey. It was young, the best as they were the ones who showed the most fear. There was a slight smell of something different about this one but the eyes paid it no heed. It was close now and it could taste it.

Narutos eyes at the sound of scraping stone. He was not alone as he thought before. A smile slowly spread across his face, he had not been lied to. With a spring to his step he jumped to his feet and made his way towards the sound. Azer, bless his heart was different than the others and had not liked the boy. Rounding the corner Narutos happy face was soon shattered at what he saw. A sleek green feline creature was coming down the street. What set it apart from the cats that he had seen before the were horrifying and grotesque. The hands of the creature were just that, human hands were claws should have been and each finger ended a long black curled claw. It's tail ,longer and more streamlined than other cats he had seen looked to be nothing more then just pleaded bones ending and a sharp point. The protrusions of its spine splintered up out of its back ripping through the skin easily and moving almost a song like pattern as its legs carried towards the boy. But it was the face the face that made it the worst for young Naruto. It looked as if the skin had been peeled away and the muscles stretched to exaggerated proportions to better accent the gnashing teeth of the beast, and the eyes, oh kami the eyes. They were like two emotionless pools of golden liquid with no clear pupple yet still able to peer into the boys very soul. Naruto stayed rooted there, unable to move as the creature made its way towards him almost contorting into a grin. It was at the last moment that his legs finally responded and pushed him away from his spot, barely avoiding the deep gashes that appeared into the stone from the monsters claws. He was able despair of momentary look of triumph before his face contorted into a pained expression. The tail had moved, and when the boy had made his jumped to the side it had pierced into his left shoulder. Blood gushed out of the gaping hole left behind and the telltale signs and sounds of broken bones followed fourth. He pushed it aside though, he had felt pain like this before as the villagers have been so kind to share with him this wonder. He had to move though as this was different, at least with the villagers he could see their faces and they were like his. This thing however, this abomination, was so otherworldly to him that he couldn't bear to even be in its presence let alone feel what he had intended for him. Fully pushing the pain the side Naruto ran. He had to as he had no way to defend himself. He had to get out there, had to plan.

this one surprised us. It had shown feel like the others yet it seemed so foreign to what we have known. I had pierced its shoulder, a mistake as I had it in for its head though I would make do with his cries of pain, but they did not come. I could see the pain in his face, oh how wonderful it was, like a delicious treat being given to the faithful yet he denied me the truest gift I could've received. It should've screamed for us it should've wailed and begged for a standing quickly but no, under the pain that it showed in eyes there was another emotion, defiance. That look we hated but at the same time there was thrill. For the first time in so long we could hunt again, what we had first felt was a chore now revealed itself as the game the master had given to us once more, and now came the time, the time for revelry. We watched it run and smiled, smiled as we knew it had no place it could hide that we cannot find and no weapons inside to defend itself with. Waiting for it to get just far enough away, we opened our mouth wide and cried out for the first time in so long, the cry of the hunt. Then we gave chase.


End file.
